the_bss_stick_bug_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Editing Guidelines
There’s a reason why we want to add guidelines, and it is to keep our wiki safe! Please follow the guidelines: We are a wiki with good grammar. * That means that you have to use proper grammar 'when editing. Examples are below. *'Don’t vandalise. If you don’t know what it means: Action involving deliberate destruction of or damage to public or private property. **Well don’t, also look at the Fandom guidelines. * Don't add pointless trivia. It's better for a page to not have a trivia section than to list things that are painfully obvious to anyone with a brain in their head. (The werewolf has a humanoid body? Well, gee, if you hadn't've told me, I would've never known!) ** Hint: if an item is the most expensive thing in the game, then it follows that it is the most expensive item in its shop. If you add the latter as a separate trivia point, be prepared to be ridiculed. * Use actual headings, not paragraphs formatted in bold. ** See that box that says "Paragraph" with a down arrow? Click it and select the appropriate heading level. ** Similarly, use actual lists, not workarounds with asterisks or dashes. * If you find yourself making the same edit a second time, check the page history: there's probably a good reason your original edit was reverted. ** In fact, it's always a good idea to check the page history before making any edits, just to get the lay of the land. * When writing dates, write out the month name '''and include the year.' For example, both November 24, 2018 and 18 May 2018 are acceptable, though the former is preferred. If space is tight, use ISO date format: 2018-08-11. * '''Do not use external link syntax for internal links.' In other words, do not put https://bee-swarm-simulator.wikia.com into links. If you see the external link image on your link while in edit mode, but not on the published page, you're doing it wrong. (The "refresh the page" links on the Codes page are the exception to this.) * Do not add the Removed Content template to content that is still in the game. Just because you can no longer purchase, say, a first-edition Tabby Bee, doesn't mean that first-edition Tabby Bee is removed content, otherwise Onett would have some very unhappy customers to deal with. Only add the Removed Content template to the items that were actually removed, e.g. Bear Bee Pack. ** Traveling Bears who have left *do* get the Removed Content template, even if they promised to be back. * Please stick to a consistent voice: don't use "you" in one sentence and "the player" in the next. ** I know Wikipedia's guidelines say to not use "you" at all, but this isn't Wikipedia. Readability is more important than formality. * Opinion statements have no business in articles. If you want to write about your opinion, make a blog post. ** Hint: value statements, such as "This is a good thing", are opinions. So are suggestions. * The wiki should reflect the current state of the game. This means don't post rumors/future content, even if they come from Onett himself. (What he wants to deliver and what he actuallydelivers are often quite different.) ** This also means not writing things like "since the date here update...". Just write what's in the game currently, as if it had always been that way. If the old value/setting/behavior may be of interest to players, you can add it in a Notes/Trivia section. ** Debug and/or Developer gear will not be considered as part of the current state of the game, due to the only sources of the gear being either being a developer, or a hacker. * The first occurrence of the page's subject should be bold. All subsequent occurrences should be normal text. * Similarly, any given page should only be linked to once. Don't make every occurrence of the word "Honey" a link to that page! ** There can be some exceptions to this: if people are likely to read only a small subsection of the page, then repeating useful links in each subsection might be a good idea. (Which still means "Honey" should not be linked more than once; it's rarely useful.) * Use normal capitalization. They may be important terms in the game, but "honey", "pollen", "spider", "mob", "ticket", etc. are not proper nouns. They should only be capitalized if they're the first word of a sentence. ** "Brown Bear", "Lion Bee", etc. are names. Names are capitalized. * Tables, infoboxes, etc. should be used in addition to normal text, not instead of normal text. This is partly for accessibility reasons, but it's mostly for clarity: things like infoboxes are designed specifically to be concise, so they do not have room for explanations. * Do not edit the same page multiple times in a row. There are previews to allow you to see the results of your edits. If you can't get it right in two edits, STOP EDITING and ask for help. Confirm that you have read the guidelines. Yes! Confirm that you know the consequences if you break rules. Yes!